


A Twist in Reality

by Marvelita4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelita4ever/pseuds/Marvelita4ever
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out. Especially if you're out of the country, like a tragic moment that could have been prevented with one word.** DISCONTINUED **
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you all ready?” Shouted Ms. Bustier as she finished taking attendance.

Shouts of yes and no’s echoed across the room as everyone finished packing their bags. Deliberately slowing their movements, relishing their last hours in New York as noon struck and they left in their bus towards the airport.

“We can all agree that was so awesome! Right?” Yelled Alya as she turned to her classmates.

“Ya! Unforgettable.” Said Kim as he suggestively tilted his head towards their newest couple.

“I don’t regret the decisions I made.” Commented Adrien as he gently grabbed Marinette’s hand and kissed the back of it, watching in satisfaction as she blushed crimson red.

“Awww.” They cooed.

“We’re here! Everyone get off!” Shouted the driver.

One by one the Dupont class shuffled off and grabbed their bags, following Ms. Bustier to the registration area where they showed their passports, gave their baggage and got their tickets, having a couple minutes to spare before they need to board.

So they started walking towards the security check, well- they were walking there, but a shout of a very familiar voice stopped them all in their tracks.

It was Audrey Bourgeois.

But she didn’t shout for Chloe to stop…

She shouted for Marinette to stop… 

And Audrey never shouted for anyone unless if they were to be fired.

“M-Mrs. Bourgeois.” Stuttered Marinette in alarm.

“M-mom? What are you doing here?” Asked Chloe.

“Marinette surely you couldn’t have just come to New York then leave all willy nilly…” Started Audrey.

Marinette’s brain stopped working,

_ She said willy nilly… _

_ No one says willy nilly?! _

_ I’m in trouble aren’t I? _

_ But what did I do? _

“... that is why I need you to stay in New York with me.”

_ What? _

“What!” Yelled Chloe infuriated, not even caring that people started watching.

“Claudette, uh, Chloe what is it now?”

"What is it now?!" 

But now they were arguing out loud. The air growing heavier by the second as everyone grew nervous of missing their flight.

“I-I” Stuttered Marinette, confused at how this came so out of the blue.

“She’ll stay.” Yelled Adrien, silencing everyone.

“But, but-” But now Adrien pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

“This is a huge opportunity for you, don’t let being Ladybug stop you, I’m not letting that happen again.”

Then he kissed her and quickly added.

“Besides, you still have the horse miraculous. If an akuma attack happens, you’ll be able to come as soon as possible. Okay?”

“Okay.” She replied, having no room to argue, especially with the others around.

“Wait, but what about my bag?” She asked Audrey.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll just buy you some new clothes.” She said like it was obvious.

“Welp, looks like we’ll be having a Sadrien since Marinette won’t be coming.” Joked Nino wrapping an arm around Alya's shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll come back soon.” Said Alya.

“We really need to leave class if we want to make it by the second.” Said Ms. Bustier in a panicked state, bringing everyone back to reality.

They’ll all quickly gave Marinette a bear hug and left, dragging Chloe back with them forcefully.

Marinette smiled sadly and waved goodbye as their shadows disappeared behind the gates.

“I guess we should leave now as well, huh?” Said Audrey.

“Ya.” She replied.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to stay that long, a couple months then we’ll both go back to Paris.” She said with oddly, sympathy.

Oh how wrong they were...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won’t understand this till the end of this chapter, but I did my research before writing.

The plane ride went by neatly and relaxed. Without a hitch, but that was the problem, it was too perfect.

_ Somethings wrong. _Thought Adrien, squeezing his armrest in nervousness as he came up with possible answers.

_ I-I shouldn’t have left, maybe I should’ve stayed with Marinette. I mean New York is a big city. _

He looked towards his friends sleeping forms.

_ But this is for the better. Besides, Mrs. Bourgeois said she’ll take care of everything. _

  
  


_ Just like she took care of Chloe. _

He punctured through the thin fabric spread over the armrest.

He felt a hand on his arm, looked up and saw Ninos sleepy gaze. 

“Bro, calm down. Everything’s alright. _ She’s _alright.”

“How’d you-“

“I know you too well.”

“Oh.” He said looking towards his closed window. “I just- you never know.”

“Adrien just remember that no matter what happens, _ she’s _ Marinette. She can take care of herself.” Then he glanced at Adriens’ form and added. “But apparently you can’t.” 

“Ya.” He said distracted, opening his window, not caring if people are sleeping and looked out, a memory popping through and began smiling slightly, his heart feeling a little bit lighter than before.

It’s just sad that there are some things you can’t protect.

Somethings that could have changed with one choice.

* * *

The plane landed and they went through the entire process of re-entering the city. They claimed their baggage and got out and into the waiting area where a lot of people were waiting for them.

A majority were reporters, but they were slowly being sent outside.

Everyone was here, even Adrien's father. 

Adrien's gut twisted.

_ There’s that feeling again. Something happened, didn’t it. _

But when they came out, it seemed like all their worries melted away as they ran to them and hugged them-actually, it was more like clinging to them, as if it was a miracle they were here.

_ Why would it- _

“Where’s Marinette?” Quivered Mrs. Cheng as she looked around in anguish. “W-where is she? What happened to my baby?” 

“What do you mean?” Asked Alya. “Didn’t she tell you?”

Now that feeling got worse, but he shoved it down in favor of replying.

“She stayed in New York with Chloe's mom to help with her future in fashion.”

The sheer heartbreak in her face made his mouth go dry.

He looked around at everyone as they quieted down in a sort of mourning, as if they knew something happened when they didn’t.

“What happened?” He dared to ask.

Marinette’s parents broke down, clutching each other as Natalie touched his shoulder.

He turned around somehow hoping that this was a joke, but the sympathy she had held was all it took to tell him that this was real.

“Adrien…” She took a deep breath.

“Multiple large earthquakes occurred in New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be slow as I have to study for upcoming tests :/
> 
> Though constructive criticism is welcomed like Winter Break!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if this seemed rushed, I’m not sure if I should continue, but wanted to put this idea out. Give me your thoughts on what could have happened.
> 
> P.S.This was inspired by something I watched a while back, that’s the only hint I’ll give ;) 
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


End file.
